El Cumpleaños de Hibari Kyoya
by Once L
Summary: Como Guardián y miembro de la Familia Vongola, había que festejar de una u otra forma su cumpleaños, aunque se tratara de... Hibari Kyoya.


**Título: **El cumpleaños de Hibari Kyoya.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes:** Hibari, Gokudera, Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto, Ryohei y Hibird.

**Género: **Familia, Amistad. Romance entre lineas.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai, implícito para el 1859, 8059 & 5927.

**Resumen: **Como Guardián y miembro de la Familia Vongola, había que festejar de una u otra forma su cumpleaños, aunque se tratara de... Hibari Kyoya.

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Pertenece a la talentosa, _Amano Akira,_ a la cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte *¬*

**04/07/11.**

De una u otra forma, Tsuna y los demás se habían enterado de que hoy, 5 de Mayo, era el cumpleaños de Hibari y por ello, era que le habían llevado un pequeño pastel (hecho por la madre del castaño) que tenía escrito con mermelada un _"Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari"._

La idea era entregárselo al Guardián de la Nube, por lo que Reborn lo había citado en la azotea terminando las clases, motivo por el que ya estaban en el lugar los demás guardianes que asistían a la escuela de Namimori, esperando que el festejado se apareciera.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de si iba a llegar o no; los minutos pasaban y el japonés no se aparecía.

De pronto, la puerta se abre, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Era Hibari Kyoya, con un semblante neutro y una mirada afilada en cuanto divisa al grupo de herbívoros; el bebé también está con ellos, y eso impide que vaya inmediatamente a "morderlos hasta la muerte".

- ¿Y bien? –pregunta, sin cambiar su expresión.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué me has citado aquí, bebé?

Su mirada se centra en Reborn, que está sobre el hombro de Yamamoto.

- Qué bueno que ya estás, Hibari. –dice éste, de lo más tranquilo.- Tsuna y los demás quieren decirte algo.

La mirada del presidente del Comité de Disciplina repara rápidamente en los demás presentes: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi y Sasagawa Ryohei; unos más alegres o excitados que otros, poniéndolos en alerta cuando el Guardián más fuerte lleva sus manos a sus tonfas y sonríe, a su particular estilo.

- No me interesa lo que los herbívoros tengan que decirme, pero ya que están aquí… ¡podría morderlos hasta la muerte!

Tsuna da un pequeño brinco, gimiendo un _"¡Hi!"_ mientras retrocede y Gokudera da un paso al frente para proteger a su Décimo, y no sólo eso, responde a las palabras del otro.

Porque… ¿Quién diablos se cree para asustar a su Décimo, ah?

- ¿Qué has dicho, maldito?

- ¡Oh! –alguien se emociona otro poco.- ¡Hibari siempre actuando a lo extremo! ¡Esa es la actitud!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Cabeza de Césped? –le reprocha la Tormenta, mientras Yamamoto interviene para evitar la pelea que está seguro se iniciará.

- Vamos chicos, tranquilos. –ríe, mirando a uno y luego a otro.- Cálmense, por favor.

- ¡Tú no te metas idiota del béisbol! –siendo demasiado tarde, cuando Gokudera ahora la toma contra él y le grita.- ¿De qué lado se supone que estás?

Pero esto es demasiado para el prefecto.

- Ustedes están siendo muy escandalosos. –apunta, dando un paso hacia ellos con sus tonfas preparadas para golpearlos.

El Décimo Vongola vuelve a retroceder asustado, y Reborn se hace cargo de la situación.

- Suficiente, cálmense todos. No estamos aquí para eso. ¿O es que lo olvidaste, _bueno-para-nada Tsuna_?

Le da una patada en la espalda que lo manda directamente a besar el suelo. Aquello debió doler.

- ¡D-Décimo! ¿Está bien?

El italiano se acerca a ayudar a un adolorido y lastimado castaño, que con dificultad se pone de pie; y se explica. No vaya a ser que el Hitman vuelva a golpearlo de nuevo.

- S-sí. –se pone serio, sintiendo como sus piernas tiemblan pese a todo.- L-Lo que nosotros te queríamos decir Hibari-san, es referente a… esto.

Yamamoto le muestra el pequeño pastel que sostiene, manteniendo su sempiterna sonrisa y calma. Kyoya, tampoco dice o hace nada. Permanece inmutable y muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

- F-Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari-san.

Tsuna es el primero en felicitarlo, siguiendo el resto de los Guardianes.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños al extremo, Hibari! ¡Sigue así y que cumplas más!

- Felicidades, Hibari. –Yamamoto sonríe otro tanto, y Gokudera apenas y murmura unas palabras (que nadie entiende) frunciendo el ceño molesto.

Vamos, la situación le desagrada. Y si por él fuera... ni siquiera estaría ahí. Todo sea por complacer a su amado jefe.

- Ahí lo tienes, Hibari. –le dice el bebé, caminando hacia él.- La familia siempre debe de festejar éste tipo de fechas; estar unida en estos momentos.

- ¡Hmf! –éste se ríe. Parece que algo le parece divertido.- Sí, lo que sea... excepto que, yo no tengo tiempo para éste tipo de cosas. Nos vemos, bebé.

Sin decir nada más, se da la vuelta para marcharse.

A excepción de Reborn, todos se sorprenden por la actitud que toma y para nada les parece. ¿Quién se cree que es para irse como si nada, sin agradecerles o llevarse su pastel como mínimo?

- Típico de él. –murmura el Arcobaleno, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya se lo esperaba. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿No le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños al extremo o qué?

Ryohei no lo entiende, ni el resto de los Guardianes... Quizá nadie.

- Quién sabe… -comenta Yamamoto, sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

Nadie se esperó que aquello terminara así.

- Y pensar que nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano… –dice Tsuna derrotado y decepcionado, recargándose en el barandal sin dejar de ver el pastel que su mamá se ofreció a hacer con mucho gusto cuando Reborn les comentó sobre el cumpleaños del prefecto.- Ah… -suspira.

Hayato se percata de su entusiasmo, de su estado de ánimo y se siente mal; molesto, por la actitud altanera de Hibari.

"_¡Ése maldito!"._

Sus puños se cierran con fuerza, conteniendo sus ganas de ir tras él y golpearlo; de traerlo arrastrando y que agradezca el esfuerzo que todos hicieron (sí, hasta él hizo su parte) pero eso su Décimo sólo lo sabe. Y es secreto.

Y entonces... toma una decisión por la Familia.

- ¡No sé preocupe, Décimo! –trata de animarlo, atrayendo su atención y la del resto con sus palabras y determinación.- ¡Déjemelo a mí! ¡Cómo su Mano Derecha, es mi deber hacerme cargo de los asuntos complicados y que le dan problema!

- ¿Gokudera?

- ¿Cabeza de pulpo, qué pretendes?

El de cabellos plateados no le responde ni a Yamamoto ni a Sasagawa, en cambio, se centra en su capo y en el Hitman.

- Décimo, Reborn-san, por favor… déjenmelo a mí.

- Hn. –el arcobaleno sonríe.- Tsuna, ¿qué harás? Gokudera te está diciendo que él puede hacerse cargo de este asunto.

"_Pero…"._

El aludido mira por largos segundos a su amigo. No está seguro de esta situación.

- Décimo, por favor… confíe en mí.

El castaño no sabe si son las palabras o la expresión (entre linda y tierna) de Gokudera, lo que lo convencen al fin.

- E-Está bien… te lo encargo a ti, Gokudera-kun. ¡Pero no hagas nada imprudente! ¿De acuerdo? –le advierte, realmente preocupado por él, pues lo conoce, sabe cómo puede reaccionar cuando pierde la paciencia.

- ¡Gracias, Décimo! –le regala una enorme sonrisa, feliz por el gesto y la confianza que le ha dado.- Y no se preocupe, no lo haré.

- Eso espero.

Sin más, se gira hacia Yamamoto y le quita sin mucho tacto el pequeño pastel que sostiene en sus manos.

- ¡Yo me haré cargo de esto!

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Gokudera? –Takeshi le pregunta, porque está renuente a dejarlo ir solo sin un plan; sin algo que le diga que va a estar bien.

No olvida, que Hibari ya los mordió una vez.

- ¿No es obvio? –su expresión seria en contraste con la determinación de su rostro y luego la sonrisa confiada que le muestra, lo calman un poco. Sólo, un _poco_. Y obtienen una respuesta.- ¡Hacer que ése imbécil acepte nuestros presentes y nos agradezca! ¡Ahora vuelvo, Décimo!

Una última mirada y sonrisa a su capo, y desaparece tras la misma puerta por la que Hibari ha bajado, yendo tras él.

- ¡Eh, qué interesante! –dice el Arcobaleno, sonriendo satisfecho con la actitud del Guardián.- Tendré que darle más crédito a Gokudera.

- ¡Reborn! –el futuro Décimo se queja, ante la actitud tan despreocupaba de su tutor.

¿Y si le pasa algo a Gokudera-kun? ¿Y si Hibari-san lo muerde hasta la muerte? Y si… No, no quiere pensar más en eso. Nada malo le va a pasar, él se lo prometió, ¿cierto? Pero... está preocupado. Lo sabe, fue una mala idea dejar que fuera solo.

- No te preocupes, Tsuna... él va a estar bien.

- ¡Reborn!

El castaño se enoja más cuando lee su mente y todavía le sonríe con malicia, pues sabe por dónde va su preocupación.

**.::.**

Por su parte, el italiano se dirige al único lugar en el que Hibari puede estar en esos momentos: su oficina.

"_¡El Décimo cuenta conmigo, yo se lo prometí!"._

Se recuerda a sí mismo antes de decir el nombre del japonés y abrir sin más la puerta. Lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con la mirada penetrante de Hibari que está sentado en su silla, junto a su escritorio, afilándose su mirada en cuanto le reconoce.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, herbívoro? –gruñe, sin cambiar su expresión amenazante. Sin tomarse la molestia de moverse de su sitio, pese a que el otro entra a su oficina y va hacia él con su típico ceño fruncido y una actitud desafiante.

- ¡Te olvidaste esto!

Pone sobre el escritorio el pastel, manteniéndole la mirada.

- ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo dices?

Kyoya mantiene la calma, de momento, cabe mencionar.

- ¡Ya me oíste, no lo voy a repetir!

Se hace un silencio entre ellos, en el que únicamente se miran. El ambiente se vuelve pesado, tenso, y ninguno dice nada. Todo indica que así seguirán hasta que uno de los dos se canse.

No obstante, es Hayato quien deja el juego de miradas, pues ahora ha cumplido con su misión: le ha llevado su pastel a Hibari, ¿cierto? Así que se da la vuelta para marcharse, aunque sólo alcanza a dar un par de pasos antes de que el de cabellos negros le hable.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas dejándome "_eso"_ en mi escritorio? –se levanta de su silla, alzando su tono de voz para reclamarle y luego ordenarle.- ¡Llévatelo, no lo quiero!

Con molestia, el de ojos verdes se gira para verle. Está a punto de sacar algunas de sus dinamitas y lanzárselas, pero se contiene con mucha dificultad. Su Décimo no quiere que haya enfrentamientos entre ellos, lo tiene muy presente.

Aún así, detesta la altanería y lo terco que Hibari Kyoya puede ser.

¿No pudo simplemente aceptar el presente y seguir trabajando en los papeles que leía cuando él llegó? Por él, encantado, sin ninguna objeción a eso. Pero no.

- ¿No me oíste herbívoro? Dije que…

Le interrumpe, porque claro que lo escuchó. Fuerte y claro, gracias.

- ¡Y yo te digo que es tuyo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes, o acaso tengo que explicártelo con "Hibirds"?

Una venita brinca en su sien.

¿Se burla de él? ¿En serio? ¿Un herbívoro? ¡Wao!

- Eh… yo no les pedí nada. Así que a lo que a mí concierne… -sonríe de lado, burlón.- No tengo por qué aceptar un tonto pastel de un grupo de…

Es suficiente. Hasta ahí llega su límite. No puede permitir que insulte a la Familia.

- ¡Tampoco es que lo merezcas! –grita.

Si Hibari iba a reírse o hacer un comentario sarcástico, al final no lo hace. Sus últimas palabras no se las esperaba, ni tampoco su reacción.

- ¡Un idiota como tú, que sólo va por ahí complicándole la vida al Décimo y a la Familia Vongola, no tendría porque merecer siquiera un gesto tan noble de la mamá del Décimo, de éste mismo o el tiempo de Reborn-san!

- ¿El... bebé? –murmura por lo bajo, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento rápido de su cabeza.

- ¡Todo el mundo puso de su parte para esto! ¡Pero claro! ¡El _"gran"_ Hibari Kyoya! –se burla.- ¡No puede mostrar ni una ínfima parte de agradecimiento por el tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo que hemos invertido por ti! ¿Típico, cierto? Aún así, ¿adivina qué, Hibari? ¡Lo hicimos sin espera nada a cambio! ¡Así que no permitiré que sigas insultando ni al Décimo ni a la Familia cuando ni siquiera entiendes el valor de esto!, ¿lo entiendes?

Ahora el italiano se siente un poco mejor, más tranquilo. Por lo que la sede del comité de Disciplina vuelve a quedarse en silencio, decayendo poco a poco la tensión entre los dos.

No lo entiende. Pero hay varias cosas que pasaban en ese momento por la mente del japonés, siendo principalmente aquella que le causa molestia y desagrado ante la forma en la que el herbívoro le ha hablado como si lo conociera o comprendiera. Y como no es así, el asunto le molesta más.

¿Quién se cree para hablarle de esa forma y en su oficina, eh?

- Si lo que esperas es que me disculpe por haber "herido tus sentimientos", te aviso que no será así.

- ¿C-cómo dices, idiota? -el Guardián de la Tormenta casi se atraganta con su saliva. No puede creer las tonterías que acaba de escuchar.

Es la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola. ¡La Mano Derecha! No… la vaca estúpida, por Dios.

"_¡Ése imbécil! ¡Yo lo mato!"._

- Si eso era todo por lo que venías Gokudera Hayato, ya te puedes ir. Hablaré luego sobre esto con el bebé.

- ¿E-eh?

Aquello, lo toma completamente por sorpresa. ¿Significa entonces que va a aceptar de una vez por todas el pastel? ¿En serio?

Todo indica que sí.

"_¡Sí, lo logré!"__._

Sus ojos están a punto de brillar, y salirle unas orejas y una cola de perro de la emoción, pero recuerda que está ante Hibari, no su Décimo, por lo que guarda compostura. Tose un poco, para recuperar su semblante.

- De acuerdo.

Pero no por eso, su entusiasmo y alegría se va.

"_¡Lo conseguí, Décimo!"._

Empieza a fantasear en la forma en la que Tsuna lo va a felicitar, recordando algo importante. Se detiene a mitad de su camino, diciéndole algunas palabras que el dueño de Hibird identifica como italiano y luego, el herbívoro le lanza una pequeña caja que él atrapa sin problemas.

- Olvidaste eso, también.

Son las últimas palabras que el _Huracán de Bombas_ le dice, antes de abandonar su oficina con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Hibari mira la puerta cerrada unos segundos más, desviando luego su atención a la cajita que sostiene y luego al pastel. Odia eso, porque proviene de los herbívoros.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari!

Hibird entra en ese momento por la ventana, volando a su alrededor.

- ¡Feliz, Feliz cumpleaños, Hibari! –dice la avecilla, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al de cabellos negros antes de empezar a cantar el Himno de su escuela.

Este año, si que fue… _diferente_, ese día de Mayo en particular.

- Supongo que… no está tan mal después de todo. –murmura por lo bajo, dándole a probar del pastel con su dedo a su pequeña ave que vuela a su alrededor feliz.

Y su cumpleaños no fue tan malo, si al día siguiente Hibari llevaba el llavero en su celular que el herbívoro le había lanzado; después de todo, era un interesante diseño y de su gusto: una _"N"_ (que relacionó con Nanimori) posado en una esquinita un pequeño parajillo amarillo como su Hibird.

Aún así, todavía tenía muchas ganas de morder a los herbívoros hasta la muerte, y es especial al grupo de Sawada Tsunayoshi donde resaltaba cierto Guardián de la Tormenta, que ahora ya lo traía en la mira. Pobre de él.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, éste fic (e idea) la escribí el 5 de Mayo en honor del cumpleaños de Hibari, pero como no alcancé a darle un final en aquella ocasión a causa de la escuela y demás, hasta hora me he puesto a terminarlo y he aquí el resultado ;)<p>

No tengo idea de cómo me ha quedado, pero eso sí, desde ahora les comento que para el cumpleaños de Gokudera haré (y trataré de hacer en tiempo y forma) una especie de secuela, y sí, será un 1859 en base a algunas cosas que han aparecido aquí. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá siga jugando implícitamente con el 8059 y el 5927 ;)

¡Es que Gokudera es amor! ¡Y se ve tan bien con _casi_ todos! xD

Pues nada más por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios con lo que les ha gustado, qué no; qué les gustaría ver en algún fic próximo, etc.

Nos vemos, y gracias por leer y comentar de antemano. Se agradece un montón ;)


End file.
